The completion of the Human Genome Project (HGP) in early 2000 (1) was a monumental achievement with incredible amount of combined efforts among genome centers and scientists worldwide. The engine behind this decade long project was the Sanger sequencing method, which still currently maintains as the staple of large-scale genome sequencing methodology in high-throughput genome sequencing centers. The main reason behind this prolonged success was in the basic and efficient, yet elegant method that is Sanger dideoxy chain terminating reaction (2). With incremental improvements in this DNA sequencing technology including the use of laser induced fluorescent excitation of energy transfer dyes (3), engineered DNA polymerases (4) and capillary electrophoresis (5) as well as in the areas of sample preparation, informatics, and sequence analysis software (6-9), the Sanger sequencing platform has been able to maintain its status as champion in the sequencing world. Current state-of-the-art Sanger based DNA sequencers can produce over 700 bases of clearly readable sequence in a single run from templates up to 30 kb in length (10-12). However, as is with most of technological inventions, the continual improvements in this sequencing platform has come to a stagnant plateau, with the current cost estimate for producing a high-quality microbial genome draft sequence at around $10,000 per megabase pair. Current DNA sequencers based on the Sanger method allow up to 384 samples to be analyzed in parallel.
While fluorescent-based SBS methods have almost unlimited ability for parallelization, restricted only by the resolution of the imaging system, to date they have been limited to read lengths of about 35 bases. The successful implementation of sequencing by synthesis (SBS) is effectively dependent on the read length of the target DNA template. One of the major factors that determines the read length when performing SBS is the number of available templates. Our laboratory has recently developed two powerful approaches for SBS: 1) Hybrid SBS with nucleotide reversible terminator (NRTs, 3′-O—R1-dNTPs) in combination with fluorescently labeled dideoxynucleotide (ddNTPs-R2-fluorophore), and 2) SBS with cleavable fluorescent nucleotide reversible terminator (C—F-NRTs, 3′-O—R1-dNTPs-R2-fluorophore). (“Four-color DNA Sequencing with 3′-O-modified Nucleotide Reversible Terminators and Chemically Cleavable Fluorescent Dideoxynucleotides”. J. Guo, N. Xu, Z. Li, S. Zhang, J. Wu, D. Kim, M. S. Marma, Q. Meng, H. Cao, X. Li, S. Shi, L. Yu, S. Kalachikov, J. Russo, N. J. Turro, J. Ju. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences USA. 2008, 105, 9145-9150) (“Four-Color DNA Sequencing by Synthesis Using Cleavable Fluorescent Nucleotide Reversible Terminators”. J. Ju, D. Kim, L. Bi, Q. Meng, X. Bai, Z. Li, X. Li, M. S. Marma, S. Shi, J. Wu, J. R. Edwards, A. Romu, N. J. Turro. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences USA. 2006, 103, 19635-19640). Since the incorporation of ddNTPs-R2-fluorophore into a strand of DNA permanently terminates further extensions of that template in the first approach and the incorporation and cleavage of C—F-NRTs leaves a tail of the modified nucleotide that causes possible steric hindrance to lower the incorporation efficiency of the subsequent base in the second approach, the total number of sequenceble templates decreases after each cycle of SBS reaction. Various means can be employed to minimize this rate of template reduction. Among those, a powerful method termed template “walking” can potentially diminish the negative effect of template termination or reduction and extend the read length of SBS at least two to three-fold.